


Purgatory Problem's

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship to Lovers, M/M, Purgatory, Slow Build, probably blood kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Getting stuck in purgatory where everything is trying to kill you was not deans idea of fun, especially as his supposed best friend of an angel has decided to take off and leave him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small intro, will probably update v slowly. This is bad but like with all my fics they sit in my works for ages and I get angry with seeing them so i post...

Sometimes you have to do bad things to survive.  
That's all Dean could say to make himself feel human, to make it seem like everything was okay, to make everything feel justified.  
But in purgatory it was different,  it was pure and entirely animalistic,  there was no right or wrong. It was literally kill or be killed.  
This was one of the few things he and Benny found themselves agreeing on. They liked the simple nature of the place, knowing you didn't have to feel guilty about what happened here. They just did what they had to, to keep them both intact so they could find Cas and get the hell out of here. Benny had been here a long time though, he was adjusted to the way of life. Dean wasn't.  
The first issue they faced was Deans hunger. Benny was a soul, he didn't need to eat or drink, didn't need to go to the bathroom and so when Dean is complaining he needs a burger and a beer Benny has to re-adapt. Because without Dean his escape is useless. Benny hunts something for Dean, it's about the size of a Labrador, has at least six legs and is covered in dark fur. Benny says it's probably best not to think about what it is so Dean puts his game face on and chews the gristly flesh until his stomach can't take anymore. As Dean munches halfheartedly on what he can only assume is a monster not found in the U.S, he wonders what exactly is he doing. Is he eating a soul? It would seem so. He ponders what happens to it once it's killed. He presumes it re spawns somewhere else, leading him to believe that there could in fact be quite a few dead bodies of the same monster all around purgatory. He asks Benny who's response is a shrug and another 'Probably best not to think about it.' Dean can't stop thinking about something like that but as time in the dreary place goes on he finds he doesn't really care.  
Their second issue is Dean's need for sleep. Benny doesn't have to sleep so he keeps watch as Dean takes his power naps and smirks at the hunters reliance on him to ensure his survival. Dean insists he'd do fine without the vampire but Benny just replies with an unconvincing 'sure you would' and a roll of the eyes. Of course Dean could survive, but despite his untrustworthy nature he finds Benny a reassuring and somewhat comforting presence in this god forsaken place.  
They stick together, battling against monsters, hunting down food and water and the two of them begin to learn how the other works. It's an unlikely match- a hunter and a vampire, but they seemed to move it perfect synchronisation as if they'd fought together for years. And even if Dean didn't trust Benny, he could rely on him to have his back.  
Their final issue,  or rather Dean's final issue, was Dean's libido. There weren't exactly bars or clubs for Dean to pick up a one night stand in, just angry werewolves and bloodthirsty vamps. He became increasingly agitated with the lack of physical contact,  the animalistic nature of the place only making it worse. All that ran through him was eat, survive, reproduce. The basic coding in almost all creatures. Of course Dean wasn't that interested in making weird monster hybrid offspring, but some good sex was required to keep him sane, especially in a place like this. So Dean has to make do with sorting himself out. It doesn't offer him the relief he wants but he doesn't exactly have a lot of options. Benny laughs whenever he sees Dean sneaking off, clearly Benny been here so long that it doesn't effect him anymore, that or vamps don't have a very high sex drive. Or it could even be that whilst Dean is sleeping Benny sneaks off for weird monster orgy's or some shit like that. Dean shakes his head as awful images fill his mind.  
If Dean had asked Benny he'd know that he does not go orgy's, dogging or anything along those lines. Benny was perfectly capable of taking care of himself when he needed and besides, Benny is a gentleman at heart.  
Despite the obstacles they face, Dean manages to stay focused on the task at hand- finding Cas. And Benny stops bitching about time wasting-finding Cas. He hadn't been thrilled about having to spend even longer in purgatory when there was now the perfect opportunity to escape. It was made worse by the fact that Dean was looking for an angel that had supposedly abandoned him. 'Some friend' Benny thought. But Benny was careful with his words, he knew Dean cared deeply for the angel, the way he spoke of him had led Benny to believe that the two were together, although Dean had denied it immediately in a some what awkward fashion. Benny wasn't convinced what was between them was purely platonic but he felt no need at the current time to press the topic further. He let Dean have his space and he had his. They knew how far they could push the boundaries and what the consequences of going too far were. They quietly understood each other and that's the way they both liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dean, watch yourself!'  
Dean ducks down as a claw passes by where his head would have been and thrusts his knife up into the chin of the werewolf, grimacing slightly as a few drops of blood drip onto his shoulder. The body slumps down onto the ground and Dean wipes his jacket with a rag in his jacket pocket.  
'Thanks Benny.' He says and gives the vampire a small smile.  
'It's nothin' Dean, gotta keep you alive if I wanna leave.' Benny replies with a grin and turns his head round to scan the trees around them. 'So that one didn't know about your angel, where's the rest of his pack gone?'  
'Probably ran off, you said don't trust anyone in purgatory. I'm sure they don't care that much for each other.'  
'You'd be surprised.' Benny replies quietly as he turns round and walks over to the werewolf that lay lifeless on the floor besides Dean's foot. 'This one was prepared to defend his pack while the rest escaped with the pups.'  
'Pups? Souls are having babies now?'  
Benny laughs. 'No Dean, they'll have been killed while they were still young'uns, whole pack probably wiped out by hunters.'  
Dean raises an eyebrow but says nothing.  
'Come on then suga', gotta find your feathery saviour.' Benny says with a smirk and rests his knife on his left shoulder. Dean just rolls his eyes. Benny needed to learn to shut his trap or he'd be getting a little off the top.  
'Don't you go pouting now Dean. '  
'Shut the hell up Benny or I'll behead you.'  
'Cool it brotha' you wouldn't behead good ol' Benny now would ya?'  
'Right now it seems incredibly tempting. '  
Benny grins at him, it's all teeth including the vamp ones in his gums that have dropped down at the sense of conflict.  
'You put those nashers away now Benny.' Dean warns and clenches a fist.  
'You know i wouldn't hurt you Dean.' Benny replies smoothly, tilting his head to one side and searching Dean's eyes. 'I'd maybe just give you a little nip for good measure.'  
Dean snorts and turns away 'Come on tiger, we've got an angel to find.'  
'Tiger?' Benny says with a small smirk. 'That's cute.'  
'Yeah don't get used to _cute_ Dean now.'  
'If you say so.'  
Dean shook his head and led the way through the trees, listening out for any sounds.  
'Any sign of where they went then?' Dean asks and kneels down to inspect the floor for tracks.  
'I ain't got anythin'. They must have given us the slip. Werewolves are sneaky like that. Filthy creatures.'  
'Yeah filthy.' Dean echoes and lazily searches the rest of the ground. 'Well we've lost them.'  
'Well it ain't the end of the world, they probably didn't know anything anyway.'  
'Yeah but they might have done.' Dean replies groggily and runs his hands over his face.  
'You're desperate to find this 'Castiel' aren't you?'  
'He's my friend Benny, wouldn't expect you to understand'  
'Hey, ya know I have had many friends.'  
'My introduction to you was you killing your _friend_ to rescue me. Your new _friend.'_  
Benny grins again. 'So I killed a few friends. You're a hunter, don't tell me you haven't done the same.'  
Dean doesn't respond and instead carries on walking.  
'You know your angel might be dead already.' Benny tells him as he arrives at Deans side.  
Dean purses his lips and remains silent.  
'I mean surely if he was alive he would have come to look for you by now right?'  
Benny moves forward to inspect Dean's face for a reaction.  
'Look I ain't being mean, I just don't want one of us dying looking for someone who is already dead.'  
'Look Cas is alive. He probably just got spooked when he got here.'  
'So he abandoned you? I would have thought he'd use his holy powers to protect his friend.'  
'Look shut the hell up Benny, I don't know what happened to Cas but I ain't leaving till I find him!'  
Benny frowns and tilts his head to face the opposite way with Dean doing the same shortly after.  
'Just sayin' he certainly don't seem like a friend. Even by my standards.'  
Dean sighed. He couldn't help but agree a little. Cas had left him all alone, not even a weapon in his hand. Defenceless and scared, praying to Cas every night and hearing nothing he'd almost given up hope. He'd befriended a vampire because of it, something he knew his dad would be turning in his grave for if he knew about. But Dean refused to believe that Cas left for selfish reasons, he was mad at him for sure, but Cas always pulled through for him and Benny wasn't gonna change his mind on that.

Dean poked the make shift fire with his stick, nudging some dried leaves into the flames. Benny sat across from him, skinning Dean's meal for him, leaving fur and claws littering the ground. Dean curled his lip as he watched but didn't comment. He had to admit that Benny had made some of their worst catches at least tolerable if not slightly tasty.  
He took a swig of water from his pouch and wiped his chin with the back of his sleeve, noticing a tear in the material as he did. He got out the spare pieces of fabric out of his jacket pocket, the bone he'd whittled into a needle and the string he'd pried out of clothes that he'd taken. He slipped his jacket off and began to patch up the hole across the sleeve. They sat in comfortable silence as they both worked, the only noise coming from the flickering fire. Benny had finished skinning and cutting up the creature and was now roasting the meat over the fire. It's alarmingly pink flesh slowly turning brown.  
'This good enough for ya' princess?' Benny drawled as he twisted the stick the meat was impaled on.  
'Looks just as crap as yesterday.' Dean replied, pausing from his stitching.  
Benny smirked and ripped a small chuck of flesh to taste, chewing it easily.  
'Tastes just as shit too.'  
Dean laughed and dropped his jacket onto the floor to finish up later. Benny took the meat off the fire and handed it to him. Dean stared at it for a moment, it looked even worse up close. But he wasn't going to turn down food. Especially seeing as some days they wouldn't find anything that Dean could eat, he was desperate but not werewolf thighs and vamp torso desperate.  
He bit into it hungrily, washing it down with his water and pretending he was back with Sammy at some crappy diner. Benny picked up Dean's jacket and fixed up the rest of the hole for him, with neater stitches then Dean could ever do.   
He finished up his meal, wishing desperately he could have some pie right now to eradicate the foul after taste in his mouth.   
'What ya frowning like that for?' Benny asks him, smirking as he chucked Dean's jacket back to him.  
'Nothing.' Dean grumbled. 'Just can't wait to get out this place.'  
'You're tellin' me brotha', been here longer than you've been alive.'  
Dean gives him a stiff smile and slips his jacket back on. 'Well lucky you for finding me then.'  
'Sure is.' Benny gives him that smile again, the smile that looks all too much like he wants to eat him. Dean just glares at him and begins to set up his sleeping arrangements for the night. He clears the biggest stones and sharpest twigs from the floor and reaches into his pocket for the screwed up clothes he uses for a pillow.  
'Dammit.' He growls as is search comes up fruitless.  
'What's wrong now?' Benny drawls, poking the fire lazily.  
'My pillow.' Dean grumbles.  
'Your what now?'  
'The old t-shirt I use as a pillow, I must have lost it in that fight or something.'  
 Benny laughs and slips his jacket off.  
'Jesus Dean you are something.'  
'Shut the hell up.'  
'Hey if you're gonna be like that you don't have to have my nice warm coat here.'  
'I don't need it I'll use my own.'   
'You'll be cold.' Benny warns him, throwing over the coat despite Dean's response.  
'I told you i'll be fine.' Dean bites back, practically tearing his own jacket off and pointedly turning his back on Benny's.  
'Suit yourself.'   
Dean opens his mouth to say something back but nothing comes out. He grumbles quietly to himself and presses his head into the squishy leather of his jacket. Has he lays there he soon realises Benny was right about the cold. Not on the  move and no jacket he quickly develops goose bumps and begins shivering. He tries to discretely rub his arms and breath into his hands but he doesn't feel any warmer. He turns ever so slightly to see if Benny has gone before sharply picking up the coat and wrapping it round himself. Dean maybe stubborn most of the time but with the very real threat of hypothermia in this place he refuses just this once to let his pride get the best of him. He hears Benny come back and let out a low chuckle, which only antagonises Dean further. He listens as more twigs are tossed onto the fire, the crackling growing louder for a second before settling again.   
Dean feels his eyelids grow heavy, the soft sound of the fire lulling him. He hears Benny muttering to himself, probably something about Cas he guesses or that girl he day dreams about. With one last peak at the vampire Dean allows sleep to envelop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is messy and awful, I might edit it at some point if I find the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Since meeting Benny, and having less than like 20 minutes of purgatory footage in the show, this idea has slowly been growing in my mind. I have a rough idea of where I want to take this story but I'm not 100% sure, we'll just have to see. :)


End file.
